I'm NOT Stalking You!
by Hanable-13
Summary: Imagine peeking at Loki from behind a bookshelf in a library. You have been doing this for weeks now, and not once has he discovered your presence. You jump when he says, out of the blue, "How long do you plan to stalk me behind those shelves, pet?" AU to a point, OOC (let's face it, Loki is a bitch to write, but I try).
1. Caught

**Chapter 1**

**Caught**

**AN: O**k so, anyway I was having trouble writing my other fics, wondered onto Tumblr and found this... thing in my way. It's helping me work on my other fics so I should be able to keep updating, just not sure how often.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Duh.

* * *

Hannah POV

He was there again, sitting in the window seat overlooking the palace gardens, a book resting on his outstretched legs, ankles crossed as he read. I wasn't stalking him... really I wasn't. He just happened to be everywhere I went. Maybe he was stalking me... or cloning himself to screw with me. The latter seemed much more likely than anything else. Of course none of it really made sense; I wasn't really even here to keep track of him. Fury sent me back with Thor and Loki so I could learn about the Asguardian's, try to figure out how we could deal with them when we needed to. Learn their politics, their culture, their style of life. That's why I spent so much of my time in the library; I figured it was the best place to start. Get the basics down then I could get more hands on, beg Thor or Lady Sif or one of the Warriors Three to take me into the city, to the markets.

I shake my head and watch him from the safety of my position behind one of the many bookshelves, idly flipping through my book, trying to focus on it... or at least focus partially on it. I sigh and close it softly, rubbing my eyes as I slide the book back into its space, turning and running into a very tall and solid body. I swallow as I look over the green and gold tunic in front of my face. Cool pale fingers tip my chin up; a small grin appears on Loki's face as he looks down at me.

"Am I not entertaining you today pet? Did you think I didn't notice you watching me from behind the shelves? Day after day?" he says his grin widening.

"I know I'm interesting but I thought you had a purpose here besides being a spy for the midguard man you call Fury, or was that just a cover?" He asks, looking over me, daring me to lie to him, the God of Lies himself. I step away from him, back into the bookshelf.

"I didn't know you were trying to entertain me my lord. I spend most of my time in the library, our paths were bound to cross more than a few times since this is one of the few places you are allowed unescorted." I say with false confidence, squaring my shoulders as best I can, being pressed against the shelves. His green eyes narrow on me, his grin fading into a straight line as he takes a step towards me, pinning me to the bookshelf with his body, taking up the space around me, boxing me in with his arms as he grips the shelf behind my head.

"Have a care little one, you may have the Allfather's blessing to be here, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with you. And oh what fun I could have, no one would notice if you... disappeared for a few hours while I had my fun with you. Would you scream I wonder, let out great animalistic sounds as I toyed with you and teased you? Would you beg me to finish the job, would you whimper and whine and beg like the tiny creature you are for me to finish you off?" He growls, leaning closer, not touching me, just close enough his lips skim over the skin of my ear. I shiver and swallow loudly, opening my mouth to answer when the doors to the library slam open and he jerks away from me with a hiss, Thor's voice carrying to us, saving me from embarrassment at the very least.

"Hannah? Where are you, Sif wishes to start your training." He calls, moving along the shelves. I slide out from between the shelves and Loki and hurry to Thor, picking up my stack of books and my bag, not daring a glace back.

"I'm here, I was trying to find something but it can wait. I'll come back later or tomorrow. If Sif thinks I'm ready I must be ready... or she wants to see how unready I am." I say with a tight smile, pulling my bag strap over my head as I head out with Thor, ignoring the look he gives me as we head out and away from Loki. We walk in silence for a bit, heading to the training grounds.

"Do you know what she's going to be trying me at today Thor?" I ask after a while, curious as to how badly I might end up later. He shrugs and looks me over.

"I am unsure, probably just the basics to see what you need help with and how in shape you are. Why do you ask?" he rumbles. I shrug and stretch, warming up my muscles.

"Curious as to how ready I should be when we get there. The basics are probably the best place to start. I'm not out of shape but compared to you lot... I'm a slob. Seriously. You're a born and bred warrior Thor, Sif's fought her way into being the very first female warrior ever, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral are all warriors who have been training longer then I've been alive. I'm gonna look like an idiot wherever we start but I'd rather look like an idiot falling off a log then looking like an idiot getting a sword through my gut." I grumble, cracking my back. Thor smile and pats my head.

"I understand, and I am sure you will be fine. Sif will not harm you. Volstagg will likely be overly cautious with you. Hogun will only harm you if you don't listen while he's training you... and I believe Fandral likes you, so if anything you may end up hurting him as he may not be paying attention." He says. I blink up at him, confused. Out of all the females why would Fandral like me? He grins down at me.

"Do not look at me like that, you are a beauty little one. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see that." He says, taking my bag and nudging me towards Sif.

"Go... we will speak of it later while you rest and heal." He chuckles, sitting on the edge of the field. I shake my head and twist my braid up, pinning it to my head as I make my way to Sif. She smiles at me and nods.

"Good, you are not fully untrained then. Shall we start with the basics, then perhaps some hand to hand if you are up to it?" she asks, circling me. I nod and let her look me over, poking at me. She nods and takes me through a few basic warm up forms. Stretching me out, making my muscles scream a little before we go on a run. I keep up with her mostly, only lagging behind towards the end, breathing heavily as we stop back at the training field. She nods and pats my shoulder.

"You did well, better than some of our own on their first day. Go, eat, rest, drink water. I will see you at dinner and we will discuss tomorrow." She says with a smile. I nod and slink over to Thor, leaning on him as we head inside to my rooms.

"You did very well for someone who said they were a slob. How are you feeling?" he asks, looking me over as I walk beside him. I nod, wincing at my soreness.

"Sif said as much, I hurt... my body isn't used to that much work." I say slowly. I yelp and flail as he picks me up, cradling me as he lengthens his stride, moving faster towards my rooms.

"Then you must rest my small friend. Let me care for you. It is no trouble." He grins at me. I roll my eyes and slump.

"Fine, but I am perfectly capable of walking myself." I huff, causing him to laugh.

"I know... I know... but you are no trouble. So little and light." I snort and look up at him with a raised eye brow.

"Thor, I am not light, you are just... a god." I sigh and shake my head, going limp in his arms; I might as well milk it.

"It's difficult to explain. On Earth... Midguard I'm over weight. Especially for how short I am. it's just... different I guess. Everything looks funny upside down." I say, letting my head hang loose, bouncing as Thor takes giant steps. He hums and swings me around, spinning slowly, laughing with me.

"We have time if you wish to explain... or perhaps later?" he asks as we get to my rooms. I nod and sit up, getting the key from the cord around my neck.

"Later, I believe a bath and a nap will do me wonders." I tell him, kissing him cheek before he puts me down lightly, waiting till I unlock my door and head inside to take his leave.

"I will return to fetch you for dinner, good rest Hannah. You did well." I smile and nod my thanks, closing the door behind me, heading off to take that bath.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I can feel her eyes on me again, watching me, waiting for me to slip up, make a mistake so she can tattle on me to Odin or the human Fury. I flip through the book on my lap slowly; already knowing the words by heart. Perhaps I had been wrong in trying to take over the earth, on having Thor thrown to earth so that I would be the heir. But I deserved SOMETHING. My whole life I had been promised that I would be a king. And then... nothing; not even a position on the council. I shake my head and close my book softly, grinning as I hear her close her book as well and slide it back into its spot. I move quickly and stop just behind her, grinning as she turns and runs into me. I tip her face up slowly with my finger tips

"Am I not entertaining you today pet? Did you think I didn't notice you watching me from behind the shelves? Day after day?" I say softly, my grin spreading.

"I know I'm interesting but I thought you had a purpose here besides being a spy for the midguard man you call Fury, or was that just a cover?" I ask her, looking her over, she wasn't unattractive as far as Midguardian women went, so tiny though, I could break her so easily. I smile slowly, waiting for her answer, knowing I, the God of Lies, would know if she was telling the truth. She backs up into the bookshelf, trying to make space between us, that wouldn't do at all.

"I didn't know you were trying to entertain me my lord. I spend most of my time in the library, our paths were bound to cross more than a few times since this is one of the few places you are allowed unescorted." She says softly, trying to look intimidating, which was quite a feat considering I was over a full foot taller than her, centuries older and was a God on her world. I narrow my eyes as my grin fades into a straight line. I step forward into her, pinning her to the bookshelf, pressing my body to hers, my fingers gripping the shelf on either side of her head.

"Have a care little one, you may have the Allfather's blessing to be here, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with you. And oh what fun I could have, no one would notice if you... disappeared for a few hours while I had my fun with you. Would you scream I wonder, let out great animalistic sounds as I toyed with you and teased you? Would you beg me to finish the job, would you whimper and whine and beg like the tiny creature you are for me to finish you off?" I growl as I lean into her, my lips against her ear. Oh she smelled wonderful, like the palace gardens on a warm summer day, and she shivered so deliciously against me. I hiss and jerk away from her as the library doors slam open and my oaf of a sibling calls for her, saving her from my torment. She slips out from between the shelving and my body, scurrying to the safety of Thor. I smile to myself as she goes, making excuses as to where she was, trying to hurry the great Ox that is my brother out of the library, away from me. So Sif thought she was ready to be trained then? Perhaps I should go and watch my new friend. I grin and head to the balcony overlooking the training yard, waving my guard off. I knew I needed to behave, I didn't need a nanny.

I make my way to the balcony, staying in the shadows as I watch the Midguardian female. She twists her braid up onto her head, pinning it out of the way, reveling the line of her neck. I shutter and shake my head, now was not the time to start that line of thinking. I smile as Sif takes her through the basics, stretching her out, bending her. Midguardians were a very interesting race, so very bendable before they broke... perhaps a hands-on anatomy lesson would help me understand them better. I feel a slow grin appear on my face as I watch Sif and the girl... I really needed to figure out what her name was. I was sure I had been told it. I glance back at the guard who kept me in eye site, crocking my finger at him.

"If you're going to follow me you might as well be of use. Come here." I say, keeping my eyes on the girls. He comes over quietly, bowing lightly.

"Yes my lord? How may I be of service?" he asks. Well at least I was still Lord Loki and not prisoner Loki, which was nice at least. I nod to Sif and the girl.

"Do you recall the midguard female's name? I seem to have forgotten it, I'm sure I would have been introduced when she arrived."

"Hannah I believe sir, I could ask the guards keeping an eye on her if you wish." He tells me. That was odd, she was being watched. I raise an eye brow at him, he shrugs.

"The Allfather wishes to be kept informed of her actions. Likely to make sure she's not getting herself into trouble more than anything." he tells me. I nod, that did make sense, Odin rarely did anything without a plan. I nod, going back to watching her.

"Yes, that would suit my needs. Be sure to get a report from them as well... this... interests me. Her being guarded. Does she know? About the guards?" I ask, glancing at him. He shrugs.

"I know not my lord, I will ask once I am able to." I nod and continue to watch, sighing as they finish with a run. She kept up with Sif well, her body only showing signs of its limits at the end of the training. I turn to the guard and eye him.

"I will be heading to my rooms, go and find out what you can. I give my word I will behave." I smile, trying to put him at ease. He sighs and leaves with a bow; likely knowing if he badgers me I will cause problems. I chuckle and shake my head, heading back into the palace, to my rooms as I told the guard, I could do little until I knew her name.

I seal my doors as they close behind me, letting my cloak fall to the floor as I step out of my boots, kicking them and the cloak out of my way as I head to my bath chamber, disrobing as I go, waving my had at the tub to fill it. I slid into the cool water and let myself relax, trying to pinpoint why I was obsessing about the human. I wave my hand at the mirror, calling up images of her.

"Not unattractive, small but not fragile, she loves to read or she wouldn't have taken such a scholarly assignment. Or it wouldn't have been given to her at least. Humans may be foolish but they know better than to assign people to jobs ill fitted to them. But why am I so obsessed? Could it be because she's something new? Will I get bored after she's been here long enough?" I ask myself, frowning lightly as I cast a spying spell, bringing up the mirrors in her room until I find her, lounging in her own bath much like I am, leaning back into the tub, covered in bubbles, bits of steam curling up around her. I smile to myself as I watch her, trying to understand why I was so attached to her already. Could it be as simple as, while she didn't pretend to like me... there was no real hatred in her eyes? Even after all I had done... to her, her world. I shake my head and allow myself to sink under the water, coming out with a deep breath before I begin to wash, idly watching her in the mirror. It was wrong, but I was the god of mischief... what was wrong with a little spying? I'd look away when she got out... I would... even if it killed me.

I watch as she scrubs herself clean, looking away when her hands wonder into... private areas. I wasn't a monster, no matter what people thought. Such pale skin yet so different from my own, she... glowed softly, sun kissed and alive. My fingers itched to touch her, to slide my fingers over her flesh, to hear her gasps as I press my cool fingers into her muscles, working out the tension from a day of training. I shake my head and finish my washing, stepping out of the pool of water, wrapping in a towel as I move to my bed, moving the spying to another mirror, watching the human finish her bath and dry off, rubbing creams into her arms and legs, pulling on short pants and a loose shirt before sliding into her bed face down, sprawling over the lush covers, falling asleep. I sigh and dispel the magic, lying back on my own bed.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**AN:** ok... so I hope everyone liked it. idk when I'll post next so... review to tell me you want more.


	2. Talking

**Chapter 2**

**Talking**

**AN:** So yeah... I hope everyone liked the last chapter, I don't know how often I'll update this but it's helping me write my other fics so... yeah.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Varan Nightshade, Lottielue1, jjgoodhope, bettina whitlock, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the plot... got that from a thingy on tumblr... but it's for people to write about so... yeah.

* * *

Hannah POV

I whine and pull a pillow over my head, yelping as Thor takes a hold of my ankle and shakes me gently.

"Up little one, its dinner time and you need to eat. You've been asleep since I left you haven't you? UP!" he tsks and shakes me again. I grumble and roll over, stretching, cracking and popping as I sit up.

"I took a nice hot bath, scrubbed myself pink then I passed out face first, yes. I think I just finally hit the wall; this has been kinda weird for me Thor. Going from New York and an alien invasion to Asguard and God's of legend. Working for SHIELD, keeping up with you and Sif and everyone." I sigh and shake my head, getting up, heading to my closet.

"Can I wear jeans or do I need to dress? I only have one dress for formal... your mother keeps saying she's going to get me outfitted but I've been busy and she's been busy keeping Odin from casting Loki into the abyss... again." I ask, sticking my head out. He shrugs.

"It's just dinner as far as I know; your normal clothing should be fine. I can get someone to take you shopping if you wish. I know you don't want to be a bother but you are able to have a maid. Someone to help you with simple tasks around the palace, keep you company if you need to go into the marketplace, make sure you're not alone." He says, waiting for me to dress. I sigh and pull on pants and a shirt, pulling on my boots.

"I know... I just... MOST humans don't have maids that follow them around. I guess a helper wouldn't be too bad thought. I'm not that messy really... but someone to help with stuff would be nice, maybe I can get some of the scrolls and books sorted if I had someone to help me. I'm trying to take notes but... there's just so much. I don't know how you lot ever remember all this." I say as I come out, looking over my mess, Thor chuckles and smiles at me.

"I have been at this a bit longer then you have, I am much older then I look you know. Come, I'm hungry and you need to eat more. Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?" he asks as we head to the dining hall. I shrug as we walk, stretching my sore muscles.

"I might go back to the library, try and find that book again. Or maybe I should try and sort through my room first. How would I get a maid or whatever anyway? I mean do I ask Frigga or is there some head maid or something?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I will ask mother, she would know. She might even have a list or be able to get them for you to meet if you wish. Do you wish for me to carry you again?" he asks with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"NO, I don't need to be carried. But yes... if she can get me a meeting to see if I click better with any of them that would be good, Or a head maid or something. I don't think I'm ever alone though, I've noticed a few guards that always seem to be around... just figured they were keeping an eye on me for Odin." I say with a shrug.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad Hannah." He says. I nod and lean against him, curling into him as he hugs me.

"I know, it's probably just to keep me safe and keep me from doing something stupid. I'm sure not everyone likes that I'm here, a mere Midguardian in Asguard, in the palace. That's why I haven't made a fuss. That and I'm kinda used to having men with weapons around, being in SHIELD and all." I tell him. He nods and squeezes me lightly, moving away as we get to the dining hall, sitting near the Warriors Three, leaving me to sit where I wished. I sit near Sif, nodding to her as I fill my plate, a serving girl filling my cup.

"Well... you look better than many of the new recruits I get, but then you do that normally as well. How are you feeling?" she asks me. I smile and finish my mouthful.

"A bit sore but not too bad, I scrubbed pretty well after I got to my room and then I passed out, Thor woke me up actually. I think we probably need to run more than anything, my legs are still jumpy, overworked. I've stopped doing any sort of routine since I got here. Nothing major, running in the morning, yoga, some light weight lifting." I say with a shrug, taking a drink. She nods, chewing slowly.

"I could come up with a schedule and bring it to you later, or tomorrow at breakfast? Jog in the morning, hand to hand after lunch, weapons training every other day or something like that?" she asks. I nod.

"Sounds like a plan. If you want to write it down and make a schedule that works for me, I can do the yoga whenever pretty much, and weapons training would take place of the weight lifting. And a morning jog sounds great." I say, eating, relaxing. Normal dinner on Asguard made the parties Stark threw look like preschool snack time. They drank, they laughed, they ate and talked over each other, they enjoyed life. I smile and shake my head, digging into my meal, watching, enjoying... absorbing what was going on around me. I raise an eyebrow as I catch Loki watching me, nodding to him. He smirks and nods to me, raising his own eye brow. I roll my eyes and go back to my dinner, I wasn't going to play 'guess what I'm trying to say' across the table with him. I perk up and turn to the head of the table as I hear my name, focusing on Frigga as she grins at me, repeating herself.

"Once you're finished we will speak, don't rush, if you are going to be training you need your strength." She says. I nod and smile at her, swallowing my mouthful.

"Yes my Lady, thank you." I say. She laughs softly and nods, turning back to Odin. I smile my thanks to Thor and eat.

I wait by the door after dinner wraps us, Thor and the Warriors Three stumbling over themselves as they head to the tavern, Sif heading off to her rooms with a shake of her head. I smile and shake my head, bowing lightly to Frigga as she comes over.

"No need for that dear, not after all this time. Now Thor says you would like a maid... or a helper I think he said." She says with a smile, gesturing for us to walk, heading out into the gardens with me. I nod, thinking before I answer.

"Yes, it would give me someone to stay with, to help me around my rooms. I DO need to go shopping for clothing, and odds and ends. I know you're busy that's why I haven't asked, you have so much to deal with already, I don't want to be a bother. I'm already a bother just by being here... Odin has guards on me, Thor has taken it upon himself to be my nanny, Sif's going to start training me." I sigh and shake my head, rubbing my face.

"It's just so much..." I whisper, sitting on a bench beside the path. Frigga sits beside me, hugging my shoulders, rocking me softly.

"You are not a bother, don't talk like that. You are young and beautiful and special in your own right. You are a connection between Midguard and Asgaurd. So few can say that, in all the history of our worlds so very few have spent time in both worlds and paid attention as you are now, have spent the time and energy to learn and understand the similarities and differences between the worlds, the people." She says, tipping my head up to look at her. I blush and nod, leaning into her, letting her mother me. It had been such a long time she anyone cared because they wanted to, not because I was an asset or someone they could use. We sit there for a while in the cool quiet of the garden, mother and surrogate daughter. I sniff and hug her close, chuckling softly.

"Guess you need girl time as much as I have. Two hardened warriors and Loki for family... I'm surprised you haven't freaked out and beaten them all into submission at some point in time." I say as I sit up, smiling at her. She laughs softly and nods, standing slowly, helping me up.

"Yes, come, I think we both need rest. I will send the head hand maid to you after breakfast; she will be able to help you find the perfect helper." She says with a smile. I nod and head back inside with her, heading to my room, changing and slipping into bed, drifting off to sleep easily.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I lay in my room, staring at my ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with me and the human. Maybe mother would know, she always knew. At least she would be able to point me in the correct direction. I huff and get up, dressing in my normal outfit, black pants with a green and gold tunic and my boots. I run my fingers through my hair and shake my head, drying my hair as I head out and to my mother's rooms. My guard catches up with me after a few halls. I nod for him to speak.

"I found out the humans name my Lord. And I have the report from her guards." He says. I nod for him to continue, slowing my pace.

"Her name is Hannah Haverly, Midguardian from the country of America. She has guards to make sure she's safe. While your brother does stay with her most of the time and is more than capable to protect her... there may be times she is without him... or without someone else. The library for instance, she's usually alone while she's there. While the palace is safe there are some who do not care for humans." He finishes with a shrug.

"The Allfather wishes to keep her safe, forgive me my lord but you have made enough enemies for all of us. This... female seems to be important to the man named Fury. If she is harmed... it will not end well. We may be hard to kill but the human's aren't what they used to be. They destroyed the whole Chitauri army with one explosion. The war would be bad; many would die, on both sides. Allfather wishes to keep from war. I do not blame him." he said, keeping his eyes down. I sighed and nodded, I had made a mess of it all... and now I was having... emotions over a favorite human of the Avengers. Of course.

"Does she know of the guards?" I ask, glancing at him. He shakes his head.

"I do not believe she does. But she might be ignoring them as well. I do not know of her home life but if she is around the Avengers she might be used to having guards or at least security personnel of a sort around at all times. Is there anything else you wished to know?" he asks. I shake my head after a moment of thought.

"I do not believe so. I do wish to be kept appraised of her though. Are you on good terms with her guards? Good enough to be able to ask about her?" I ask, watching him. He nods, answering.

"I believe I am yes. Enough to be able to get information about her anyway. As far as I know The Allfather hasn't ordered them to keep quiet about her. You may want to ask about her yourself my lord. It couldn't hurt to get information from different sources could it?" he asks. I nod, he had a point. Mother would probably get me the information if I asked her for it. I nod to him and head to mother's rooms, straightening myself as I stop in front of her door, knocking lightly.

"Come in Loki." She calls, grinning at me from her seat on her couch. I chuckle and close the door behind me, bowing lightly to her before I sit.

"Am I truly the only one who knocks?" I ask with a grin. She chuckles and sets her book, pouring us some wine.

"The only one who knocks like a normal person, Thor sounds like he's trying to break down the door and Odin just walks in. Anyone else has a guard announce them. What is on your mind my dear?" she says, watching me. I frown and take my cup, swirling the dark liquid.

"I... I am having... issues with the human female. I... I can't think around her, or I think too much around her. She's always there, spying and watching and I... I can't not think about her." I stammer out, draining the cup, gripping it tightly. Mother smiles and moves next to me, taking the cup from me, taking my hand, stroking softly.

"These... feelings, they are good ones? Nice ones? You do not wish her harm? Ill will?" she asks, tipping my face up to look me in the eye, I could never lie to her, not if she was looking at me. I shake my head with a sigh, running my free hand through my hair.

"No... I wish the girl no ill will. I just don't understand... any of this. I mean I tried to take over her world, I tried to rule her and her people, I shouldn't... like her. Should I?" I ask with a whine; putting my face in my hands, pinching the bridge of my nose. Mother tuts and strokes my back, hugging me close, rocking with me.

"She's something new, she's interesting. She doesn't react to your threats. She's not afraid of you. That makes her special. AND even after all you've done to her and her world... she doesn't hate you. Not really." she says, kissing my head and giving me a tight hug.

"Go rest Loki, let your mind drift and come up with its own questions and answers, you always feel better after a nap." She says softly, rocking me. I nod and hug her close, kissing her cheek before I get up and head back to my room. I walk slowly, thinking on what I was feeling; this was all so new, so strange. I shake my head and wave my hand at the doors, closing them behind me as I step out of my boots and lay on my bed. I sigh and wave my hand at the mirror, checking on the girl. She was where I had left her, asleep on her stomach; dwarfed by the bed she was so small. How did humans survive being so tiny? I watch her for a few minutes, shaking my head as I magic the image away and turn my back to the mirror, closing my eyes, letting myself drift off until supper.

I wake slowly, blinking as I stretch. I DID feel better... but I was still no closer to understanding my feelings for the human. I sigh and shake my head, pulling my boots back on as I head out to the dining hall for dinner with my family, the Warriors Three, lady Sif and the human... Hannah. I sit at the end of the table, filling my plate as the other file in, Thor bringing in Hannah, his hand on her shoulder as they separate, Thor sitting near Volstagg, Hannah sitting near Sif. I frown and eat, watching Sif talk to the girl, discussing... her training. I listen closely, remembering, I... needed to watch her. Yoga... I would need to search my mind for what that was, it sounded... interesting. I eat slowly, staying quiet, listening. I grin at Hannah, wiggling my eye brows at her, chuckling as she rolls her eyes and looks away. I look over to Mother as she speaks, asking to meet with Hannah after our meal. Wonder what she wanted to talk about. Not me... surely mother wouldn't... not before I understood what I felt. I frown lightly, giving mother a look as she catches my eye before turning back to Odin. I shake my head and eat, thinking on what I've been feeling... for the human female and for people in general.

I head out to the gardens after dinner, taking the long path by the wall, picking a few pieces of fruit as I walk, trying to make sense of everything. I slow as I hear voice, mother and the Midguardian... Hannah... small, pale, fragile Hannah. I shake my head and move closer listening to them. I don't dare get close enough to hear them to well but I get the idea behind the conversation. I shake my head as I watch them head back inside. How could she feel like that? She was far less of a bother then myself or Thor, or any of the Warriors Three. I'd need to corner her and get her to talk... and maybe see if I could get her to be a little more friendlier with me. Maybe if I understood her better I would understand why I had failed at taking over her planet. I snort softly and head to my room, finishing my fruit as I walk. Understand the girl and then I can understand the planet. Then... what? I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my thoughts away. Enough of that, I needed to sleep, real sleep not just some nap before dinner.

I change once I get to my rooms, tossing my clothing in the laundry pile, pulling on soft pants and a shirt, sitting on the edge of my bed as I think. What did I want from the human? Knowledge? Friendship? I huff and slide between my sheets, burrowing into my bed, hiding from my problems.

* * *

**AN:** so that's chapter 2... hope everyone enjoyed it. PLEASE review. Loki is really hard to write so I can use all the encouragement I can get.


End file.
